Secret Love
by HttpTommy
Summary: Beast Boy likes Raven, but Raven doesn't feel the same. After one awkward encounter in the shower, Raven might adopt feelings for Beast Boy after all. WARNING: CONTAINS LEMONS
1. Awkward Encounter

Writers Notes: This is my first FF! Please do critique me in the comments! I need to learn! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter One: AwkwardEncounter

It had been a long, but fun summer for the Teen Titans, with school starting

the streets were bare during most of the day, most teenagers were inside studying or at school. The Titans had spent most of the summer bonding with each other and pursuing what they do best, fight evil. They had fought the Hive and had beaten themeach and everytime. They also fought Dr. Light, they defeated him too, most of the other villains had taken a break and rested for the summer, which meant the villains willstart upagain soon when crime season starts. The Titans are trying to treasure the time they have left before. Its back to fighting crime. 'Hey mama!' says BB as he walks into the living room 'I was thinking, maybe you and me could hangout or something' he says trying to stand up tall and flex to get her attention. 'Go away Beast Boy, I'm trying to learn some new spells.' 'May I join?' BB says and tries to lean in towards BB. Raven pushes him away and uses her powers to throw him into the kitchen. 'Come on mama! Can't we have some fun?' Raven locks him out of the living room, 'Guess that's a maybe later'

Later that night while the rest of the team is asleep:

Beast Boy is in the shower and of course

he's singing, 'The night begins to shine' once he's finished he gets out of the shower and grabs his towel. Raven has no cloak on and is walking to the bathroom, Beast Boy turns into a dog and shakes until he's almost completely dry, then he turns back into his normal self. Raven walks into the room, 'Beast Boy!' They both stare awkwardly at each other and without realizing it, she's looking up and down his body. Ravens only a few inches away from BB. She realizes where she's looking and looks back at BB, she never thought that BB looked this good under his uniform. Raven blushes and they look at each other. Beast Boy forgets he doesn't have any clothes on and as soon as he realizes he blushes. He's embarrassed, but tries to act cool. He reaches over Raven to grab his towel, their faces now inches apart. Raven wants to pull away but it feels so right, Beast Boy leans in, Raven wants to kiss him, but she can't, he's her teammate, she can't kiss her teammate, she pulls away. She acts angry and throws Beast Boy out of the bathroom and shuts the door. Deep down, she wished she had kissed him. 'Woahh Rae, I thought we were having a moment!' 'I did too' Raven mumbles 'What's that Rae?' says BB, 'Nothing, go put some clothes on' she yells. After her shower, when she's in bed, she can't get the image of Beast Boys body out of her head and how big 'IT' was.

To Be Continued! I will probably finish the next chapter in a day or two, I'll try to start it tonight!

End Notes:

I'm exited to see what you guys think of this! Please tell me what I can work onto makemy writing better or more satisfying. I have an idea of what I'm gonna do for the next chapter! Tell me what you guys want to see in the future!


	2. In The Bed

Note: I realize I messed up on the shower scene in the first chapter and I will proofread more carefully next time. I'm sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter two!

The next day:

'Many friends, the time of breakfast has come, let us enjoy the food together!' says Starfire. 'Where's Raven?' says Robin. 'Raven, come to the table breakfast is ready!' yells Cyborg. 'I'm coming give me a second' Raven says as she floats over to the table. 'Where's Beast Boy?' asks Rae, 'He said. He. Didn't feel like eating this morning.' After breakfast everybody goes back to their rooms. Rae is reading when she a knock on the door, 'Come in!' she yells. BB walks in and the door shuts behind him. 'Hey Rae, I was wondering, I know your probably gonna say no, but do you maybe wanna go somewhere together?' _Say no Raven, say no and kick him out of your room. Say no._ 'Uhh, sure where?' _Oh no, what did I just do._ 'Wait really? Maybe we can go to a movie tonight, at 8:00?' _What if he tells the other Titans!?_ 'Uhh yeah sure'

'Cool!' 'See you then!' _God damnet Raven! What did you just get yourself into! First last night you had the incident in the shower and now your going on a date with him!_

Later that night:

Beast Boy is waiting outside of the tower to take Rae to the movies. Rae walks out in a new white cloak she's letting her perfect l

egs show. BB examine her body before he grabs her hand, she hesitates before grabbing his back. Once they reach the movie theater they choose what movie to watch, they decide on Steven Kings 'IT'. (BB wants to show the bed, Raven however can't sleep. BB is half asleep and he turns over and puts his hands on her waist and moves forward till his hips and on her butt. Raven is still awake and knows she should move but she likes it. She reaches around and touches him, BB is now awake, he thinks Raven is half asleep, but both of them are fully awake. BB rakes off Ravens cloak and bra, Raven takes off beast boys pants and boxers. At some point in the night they fall asleep. Since they both stayed up late the slept until 10 am,

the rest of the Titans were awake and had eaten breakfast. Someone knocks on Ravens door. 'Raven?' The couple wakes up 'are you in there?' BB turns into a mouse and hides under the covers, Raven says 'Sorry I slept late, I couldn't sleep' Starfire opens the door, 'Hello friend!' 'Hey Star' says Rae, 'What's that under your sheets friend Raven?' 'Ohh uhh, it's my uhh.. My stuffed animal?' 'May I see the stuffed animal?' uhh im playing role play and he's asleep I think' 'Oh, ok, want to go to the mall?' asks Starfire. 'Sure, give me a minute, I need to get ready.' 'Ok, also, do you know where the Beast Boy is?' says Starfire. 'No, of course not, why would I know that I've been in my room all day.' 'Okay, we thought we saw you too on the security cam footage. _Oh crap, I have to delete that footage or. Make them forget_ 'Nope, wasn't me, I'm gonna get dressed now' says Rae 'Okay, see you soon the Raven!' BB turned back into human form. 'Did we really do that last night!?' they both say in unison, 'Oh my God, BB you have to leave, please promise you won't tell anyone about us.' 'I promise' BB as he turns into a snake and wiggles under the door and in

to his room.

End Notes: Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in chapter 3! Please review this and tell me what I can do better, bye!


End file.
